Wonderful Christmas Time
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck decides he wants to have a family Christmas. It turns out better than he thought it would. Featuring angels, humans, and a young prophet. Chuck liked his little dysfunctional family.


I don't own Supernatural if I did Gabriel would't be dead and Elijah would be in it too! SO I don't know about you guys but I'm totally on the God!Chuck bandwagon! Anywho I hope you like it!

* * *

Chuck stood back and looked up at the decorated tree. It was a large tree but then again it had to be for the night he had planned. He looked around at the small living room he stood in and decided it wasn't big enough. A snap of fingers later the living room was at least the size of a small houses foundation, many couches and chairs spread throughout it. He nods at his finished work and sets about preparing dinner. A nice large ham, scalloped potatoes, salad, and large cups of hot chocolate. As he finished each dish he set them out on the table like buffet style, plates at the front.

Now all he had to do was keep things tidy until his guest arrived.

* * *

Dean shivered as he threw the door to the motel room open and stepped into the warmness within. Sam was already in sweats resting on the couch. Dean shook his head but couldn't blame him. It was freaking freezing out there, nice weather to just curl up and sleep. Not that they had the opportunity to do it very much but when they did they took it full force.

He tried to be as quiet as he could changing out of his snowy wet clothes and putting dry ones on. He grabbed a blanket and sat down beside Sam. Turning on the TV to find some old Christmas movie or something. He almost fell of the couch and punched Sam in the face when Cas popped in in-front of the television.

"Damn Cas warn a man when you gonna do that"

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up as well.

"I have been told to give you the invitation to Father's Christmas dinner," Castiel said holding out a little card, "The time and place is written on the back"

Dean nodded and just as fast as he popped in he was gone.

"Sammy we have been invited to celebrate Christmas with God! Pinch me or something cause I think I'm dreaming"

Sam pinched him and Dean glared at him smacking him upside the head.

* * *

Gabriel had taken Elijah out to play in the snow. For a kid of only 13 he acted older than he was most of time. But it was this type of season that brought out the childlike innocence that the little angel protected. They had been sledding and made snowmen. Elijah had at one point thrown himself on the ground and made a snow angel (or what ever humans call them) and made the stomach larger than necessary.

"Gabe that's what you look like after all the candy you eat on Halloween"

Gabriel huffed and picked up some snow and balled it up and threw it at the boy.

"Hey I resent that mister"

He was proud to say that the snowball fight that had followed was one that could rival others. It was more like a snowball war. One that Elijah had won (cause he cheated Gabriel didn't know how but he did) and wasn't shy about bragging about it. Eventually the child's lips started to turn blue and the elder brother within him said it was time to head back inside. They shed their snow clothes and sat together on the couch drinking Gabriel's specially made Hot Cocoa. Elijah swore it was more marshmallow and whipped cream then it was drink but he wasn't going to complain. It was good.

Elijah watched the snow falling heavily as Gabriel snoozed beside him. There was a bright flash and Elijah gave a startled yelp throwing the rest of his drink onto the archangel's arm. Gabriel startled awake his protective instincts kicking in at Elijah's scream. Then there was a warm liquid on his arm and Elijah looking sheepishly at him.

"Awe Eli I liked this shirt... Hey Balth"

Balthazar however was to busy laughing at Gabriel's misfortune to respond. Once he had gathered himself he handed Elijah a silver and gold little card and ruffled his hair with an apology for scaring him. Gabriel grabbed the card out of his baby brothers hands and grumbled something like 'chocolate stain... Never gonna come out... Liked this shirt' to which both his little brothers rolled their eyes.

"Gabe you have like five more shirts just like that one. I should know it took you half an hour to finally decide on the color"

Gabriel gave his trade mark grin and ruffled the tiny blondes hair, "not the point kiddo. It's all about the principle"

But with a snap of his fingers he was wearing the exact same shirt except with no chocolate stain on it. Elijah and Balthazar rolled their eyes again and the younger leaned into Gabriel to see what the little card said too. Balthazar looked around the small living room and couldn't help but think that it had a cozy feeling to it.

"Balth what is this?"

Balthazar looked back down at his older brother, "Dad's back and invited everyone to his place for Christmas. On the back is the time to arrive and where to go. Oh and he says don't be late, directed at you Gabe"

"I'm offended he'd think I would be late"

"Really that doesn't surprise you? at all? Like one little bit?"

Balthazar chuckled at Elijah and Gabriel poked him on the nose telling him to 'Watch it squirt' Elijah laughed and stood to take the mugs back to the kitchen. Gabriel stood up and walked towards Balthazar. The younger angel looked up at him and he smiled.

"Happy holidays bro. Yah we'll be there.. On time I know I know"

Balthazar smiled and shouted a goodbye to Elijah who responded just the same before popping out once again. Gabriel turned and walked into the small kitchen. Elijah was leaning against the counter in front of the sink.

"So we got to take something?"

"Just our selves and our smiles squirt just our selves and smiles"

* * *

Chuck looked at the clock as he finished the food and drinks. It was almost time for the guests to arrive and he was getting antsy. He had good reason to, it had been years since he had last seen any of his children. All he could really remember was that his oldest were still fighting, Gabriel (who was supposed to be dead) had adopted Elijah as was the human culture, Castiel was with the Winchesters most of the time, and Balthazar was his usual evasive self. Then there were the only human children he had invited to this get together. Sam and Dean were always getting into trouble and trouble always seemed to find them, it was a mutual relationship apparently. Then there was his youngest prophet Kevin, the child had run away from his protectors but seemed to be alright by himself.

The ringing of the door bell brought him out of his thought and he smiled making his way to get it. He was surprised when his two eldest sons showed up and they weren't arguing.

"Come in Michael Lucifer come in"

They nodded in thanks and walked in around him. He shut the door and they sat and talked for a little bit admittedly it was awkward at first but it eventually got easier. Twenty minutes later the door bell rang and Michael answered for father was in the kitchen getting something else. Castiel, Balthazar, Dean, and Sam all stood out there. He greeted them and stepped aside to allow them access. Just as he was about to shut the door someone shouted at him to wait and soon he had a face full of young prophet.

"So you must be the young prophet everyone's been talking about"

The boy nodded, "I'm Kevin. You must be Michael and you must be Lucifer. Nice to meet you"

Micheal smiled a small smile and even Lucifer smirked. He liked the kid, he had spunk. Dean glared at him and whacked the prophet upside the head. Sam looking like he wanted to do the same thing but was able to remain calm and avoid it.

"OW what was that for?"

Dean glared at him, "That Kev is for ditching the body guards!"

"I must agree it was an unwise decision at first but I was happy to see you were alright. Never have I had a prophet so young before"

The newcomers all turned to see Chuck leaning against the door frame of the kitchen and living room. The humans looked surprised but Sam broke the tension by snapping his fingers.

"I always knew there was something different about you"

"Thanks Sam.. I think"

It was a minute before the time when the two missing guest would have been late when there was the door bell and Chuck answered. Elijah's smiling face filled his vision from in front of his older brother. He found himself unable to be angry at the smiling child and pulled him inside with Gabriel trailing behind. Elijah was pulled into many a hug and Lucifer pulled Gabriel into his grasp.

Whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry I killed you. Little Eli avenged you until you came back. I really am sorry"

"I know Luci"

Chuck smiled at his gathered children and lead them all into the dining room. After all the food had been eaten (with many compliments to the chef) they had gathered in the living room with the adults on the couches and the two kids doing something on the floor. Elijah heard someone say something with his name and fledgling in the same sentence and he was quick to interject 'hey I'm not a fledgling'.

"Sorry kid but compared to us your still a baby."

"That doesn't make me a fledgling"

"How old is the kid?"

Everyone looked at Dean who shrugged and kept on looking at them with a questioning gaze.

"In human age he's around 13 but in angel age he's only about 9 or 10 to compare to human ages"

The Winchesters looked impressed. This kid had done some much collateral and he was only a well a kid. Gabriel chuckled at something, what they didn't know.

"Remember the ice age?"

That had the others laughing. Elijah glared which made Kevin snicker.

"Yah I remember the kid was trying to change the seasons and made a mistake and the whole world had found frozen. When dad had found out he had been furious and Eli had gotten grounded for a century."

"Yah and then when he was finally a free kid he caused the second Ice age"

Elijah spun around, "I only did that because Luci made me mad. Besides if I remember correctly it was you Mikey that had gotten in trouble for splitting Pangaea into Gondwanaland and Laurasia."

"You got grounded for splitting the continents?"

"Ha I remember that"

"Yah well Lucifer had been messing with the medicines and made the plagues. The in order to hide the evidence he threw them on earth."

For the rest of the time they recounted stories and watched movies and just absorbed each others presence without the fighting and war to worry about. By the time everyone was out Chuck smiled as he draped a blanket over Kevin and Lucifer. For someone who had a hatred for humans he wasn't making to push the young prophet off. In the glow of the fire-place the group sat sound asleep.

Sam had his head on Dean's lap, Dean was using the arm of the couch as a pillow. Castiel was leaning against Balthazar using his shoulder as a pillow with the elder resting his head on the younger ones. Lucifer was seated in a corner of the couch with Kevin tucked into his side, Chuck had been surprised to see an arm around the child. Michael was in the opposite corner. Gabriel had laid himself out on the couch across from his oldest brothers and Elijah had snuggled up onto his chest, an arm wrapped around him protectively. Chuck smiled to himself as he sat back down in his recliner, it was good they could still be a family if they wanted to.

This was going to be one of his fondest memories.

* * *

So tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
